This invention relates to a pop-up tie down device and method for using same.
Various types of tie-down devices have been provided for mounting in the side wall stake holes of a vehicle carrying compartment. An example of such a tie down device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,349 which shows an elongated rail having anchor members that are mounted in the stake holes. The anchor members in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,349 include a tie-down opening extending there through.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device which includes a pop-up tie down member that can be stored in an inoperative position substantially hidden from view.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device having a pop-up tie down member which can be moved from its inoperative position to an extended operative position wherein it is accessible for tying cords or lines to objects in the carrying compartment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved pop-up tie down device which has a good aesthetic appearance, which is durable in use, and which is efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pop-up tie down device which can be easily manually moved from its inoperative position to its operative position.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a pop-up tie down device for use with a flexible line and a vehicle having a carrying compartment with side walls. The tie down device includes a body member having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion therebetween. A tie down member is moveably mounted to the body member for movement between an operative position and an inoperative position. The tie down member is retentively connected to the body member when in the operative position and is shaped to permit the flexible line to be attached thereto. A mounting member is connected to the body member and is also adapted to be connected to one of the side walls of the vehicle for attaching the tie-down member and the body member to the side wall of the vehicle.
One feature of the present invention is the provision of a slide track in the body member which retentively holds the tie down member and permits the tie down member to slide from its operative to its inoperative positions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a slide track which is a cavity within the body member and which permits the tie down device to move from a retracted position located completely within the cavity to an operative position wherein a portion of the tie down member extends outwardly from the cavity for receiving a tie down cord or line.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of upper and lower surfaces to the tie down member, which form continuations of the outer surface of the body member when the tie down member is in its recessed position.